mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Venice the Mink/@comment-33140454-20150331160726
Shigeru vs. Sara-Su in einer Dark Legion Basis Intro Wenn haben wir den da? Tada? Was? Lara-Su? OMG! Moment, warte was ist das den? Das ist kein L sondern ein S. Sara-Su? Oh nein, was ist das den für ein Sche*ß? 1 ‚Was ist das den für ein Sche*ß?‘ Fragt sich jeder der Sara-Sus Namen hört, den wenn ich diesen Namen höre, fühl ich mich als wär ich in einer Fanfiction, oder einer Paralleldimension, kreativer Name kann ich nur sagen, mal abgesehen das sie dich wegen Copyright verklagen, Hast keine Persönlichkeit, außer vor der Dark Legion zu flüchten, hast deinen Mutter, deinen Vater und dein Bruder in den Tod geführt, dafür wirst du von Trashi noch zum Fail der Woche gekührt! Ich bin gekommen um den Win zu kassieren, den gegen einen Boss wie mich kann man nur verlieren, Shigerus machen Geschichte, Miyamoto machts vor, und wenn du sagst SEGA ist besser, nenn ich das ein Eigentor. Ich wär froh mal nen richtigen Gegner zu kriegen, dann hätte ich eine Challenge wie bei ASL, also schütt ich dir meinen Ice Bucket von Rap über den Kopf, damit ich meine Challenge hab, und weil dir zu kalt wird, dankst du ab und machst mir Platz! Hook Bist mir doch egal, warst bei der schwarzen Legion, hast alle in den Tod gestürzt, und dafür soll ich dich verschonen? Ich bin die Mitte auf dem Dartbrett, gebe hundert Punkte, bin nur für die Nummer 1, also geh mir aus dem Weg, den mein Gegner zu sein, ist wirklich nicht deins! Heute wirst du hingerichtet, wie es die DL nicht geschafft hat, doch ich bin der Typ der dir den Headshot verpasst hat! 2 Ich war der Typ, der dir den Headshot verpasst hat, so ein Déjà-vu, Erst physisch, dann lyrisch und gleichzeitig noch psychisch, wie willst du DAS packen? Wenn du davon nicht tot gefoltert wirst, kriegst du eben nochmal einen Headshot, oder du gehst gefälligst zurück in deinen Bangjob! Wenn du meine Füße nicht sofort küsst, und dich als die kleine N*tte bekennst, wird Erinnerung zur Gegenwart, in dem du wie dein Vater im Ofen verbrennst! Hook Bist mir doch egal, warst bei der schwarzen Legion, hast alle in den Tod gestürzt, und dafür soll ich dich verschonen? Ich bin die Mitte auf dem Dartbrett, gebe hundert Punkte, bin nur für die Nummer 1, also geh mir aus dem Weg, den mein Gegner zu sein, ist wirklich nicht deins! Heute wirst du hingerichtet, wie es die DL nicht geschafft hat, doch ich bin der Typ der dir den Headshot verpasst hat! 3 Du willst die Tochter von Julie sein, doch bist für immer allein, hast mit deiner Sche*ße-Aura deine Familie gekillt, und dein Vater wurde von Lien-Da als Steak gegrillt! Von deiner Mom will ich garnicht sprechen, denn die wurde als erste gef*ckt, hat bevor sie gekillt wurde, noch geleckt und zwar an meinem Dick! Du bist halt immer der Loser gewesen, wurdest zwar auch gefoltert, bist aber wahrscheinlich bei DL, eh nur bewusstlos am Pedo-Thresen gelegen.